1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cable connector assembly, and more particularly to a cable connector assembly having an anti-mismating structure. This application relates to the copending application of Ser. No. 14/839,880 filed Aug. 28, 2015 having the same applicant and the same assignee therewith.
2. Description of Related Arts
China Patent No. 204315833 discloses a receptacle connector and a cable connector assembly. The cable connector assembly includes a connector having a metal shell defining a first receiving cavity. The receptacle connector has an outer metal shell defining a second receiving cavity. A projecting tab extends into the second receiving cavity from the outer metal shell. A positioning slit is formed in the metal shell to fit with the projecting tab to prevent a standard USB type C plug connector from mis-mating into an unintended receptacle connector. However, this anti-mismating structure may not block the cable connector assembly from mis-mating with a standard USB type C receptacle connector. Additionally, the electromagnetic interference (EMI) between an inner side of the cable connector assembly and an external environment may escape through the positioning slit.